Gantz México
by Nami Kitsu
Summary: Si hay gantz en alemania y japon ¿por no deberia haber uno en México? *aliens *gore *muertes *sexo *peleas ¿Acaso eso no sucede en Mexico? esto no tiene nada que ver con el gantz mexico q hay en taringa y no es plagio
1. Capitulo 00: Hola

_GANTZ no nos pertenece como ia dije es de Hiroya Oku-sama _

_solo nos basamos en la funcion de gantz _

_eso si _

_los personajes si son nuestros_

_pasen y disfruten otra forma de ver GANTZ_

Gantz: México

Capitulo 00: Hola

Todo parecía un día normal en la escuela, la ya olvidada vocacional 17,… o era 16…no me acuerdo, dejémoslo en q era el CET 1 una escuela en la delegación GAM* a unas cuadras de un bosque no tan olvidado , donde convivían, una bola de amigos, quienes siempre se reúnen en unas de las mesas de aquella escuela, recuerdo que eran un grupo de gente que se apartaba de los demás, ya q ellos son llamados frikis u otakus en ese momento llega Vergil, un joven moreno alto que esta en el equipo de futbol de la escuela y nos cuenta una cadena que recibió en su correo sobre que una esferas negras grandes están llegando a todo el mundo y que con ellas vienen una policía especial que mata alienígenas y se hacen llamar gánster o algo así nos relata, y dice que usan trajes negros como de hule y armas súper modernas pero, la mayoría de esa mesa lo tomamos como chiste, y hasta el mismo Vergil lo toma como gracia aunque él nos dice que hay paginas q relatan sus peleas contra extraterrestres y terribles matanza, pero no lo tomamos en cuenta, ya que cambiamos rápidamente de tema, ya q nos preparábamos para ir a la mole el siguiente domingo, ya q nos estábamos preparando para llegar a dicha convención.

¿Quiénes irían? Eso era fácil, solo irían 5 personas, Dante, Vergil, Lilith, Belial y Lezpol irían a esa convención pasajera, pero…, quienes eran esos jóvenes, el buen Dante, era como el líder del grupo de frikies, o al menos era la persona a la que más confianza le tenían, el siempre se preocupaba por todos, pero aun así, tenía sus propios problemas de los cuales debía preocuparse, como cuales? Muy fácil, la escuela y una hermana a la cual mantener y pagar estudios así como los suyos, eso problemas eran un poco difícil por ejemplo en la escuela hacia lo que podía para acreditar y en cuanto a la situación económica al no tener padres el tenia q mantenerse y cuidar a su hermana menor, y al parecer lo hacía muy bien, ya q no les faltaba lo necesario en algunas ocasiones se podían dar sus lujos, como la convención a le q irían, siempre de muy buen humor y naturalmente algunas veces se enojado viendo siempre el lado bueno de las cosas, y apoyaba a todos los q necesitaban ayuda, era bromista, y sus bromas siempre eran muy buenas, aun q también tenía su lado obscuros, pero no era mucho, ya q también, como todos los demás, también ocultaba cosas, como, de q trabajaba?, lo desconocemos aun, pero siendo él no había d q preocuparse, sabíamos q (o al menos eso creemos)no andaría en malos pasos, solo por su querida hermana, quien?, ya lo había explicado antes…y si no pues aquí vamos

Su hermana, una chica menor q él, aunque realmente eran medios hermanos, diferentes padres, misma madre, se querían igual o más, q los verdaderos hermanos, ella , cursa el 2 semestre, como ya mencione antes, ella vive con su hermano Dante en donde, ya lo había mencionado,…espera, no lo mencione, buenos los dos rentaban un departamento en Tlatelolco q lo pagaba Dante , pero ya en desvié del tema, como era ella, era un poco baja, para su edad,15 años ,era un año menor q su hermano, tenía una pequeña afición al gore y ese tipo de cosa, como asesinatos, matanzas, y tipos de muertes, era un chica con mucha obscuridad, pero eso no impediría q su corazón fuera grande y generoso, ya q compartía muchas características con su hermano, y cuando ni hablaba de ese tipo de cosas, era muy relax, (y cuando lo hace pues también) ,con todos, era del grupo, la única del género femenino, y tenía un fuerte resentimiento, hacia los padres q nunca conoció , ella aun teniendo 15 años y siendo señorita , tenía un cuerpo muy aniñado, parece q el tiempo se detuvo en ella a los 13 o si mucho 14 años de edad, pero con su carácter fuerte y de ideas asesina, hacia una paradoja sencillamente hermosa, perdidamente enamorada de Belial su novio desde hacía ya unos 8 meses, Belial del cual, no se sabe mucho, sabemos q el esta re cursando 4 semestre, es el más veterano de la mesa, se supone q ya debió haber salido pero aquí sigue, para suerte de Lilith , ambos son inseparables, unidos por el lazo del destino; según ellos, ambos aportan el resto faltante para cada uno.

Vergil, era como decirlo, … un pervertido, si un pervertido, era parte del equipo, de futbol de la escuela, y como ya mencione antes, el era el q traía la noticia de la cadena, y ya mencione alguna características, q no volveré a mencionar por q ya me canse de estar repasando, bueno el era un pervertido reconocido, pero era también una de las mejores personas q podías conocer en esta vida, ya q era bastante generoso, y siempre te ayudaba en lo q podía, y cuando el tenia a una chica, por alguna extraña razón , con ella, el si se comportaba y olvidaba el millón de cosas pervertidas q dice q haría con una chica(q ni hace), era como verlo cambiar totalmente, el cursaba el 4 era muy raramente entraba a una clase Vergil era, como decirlo, un pervertido… pero… con corazón de oro.

Quien seguía, seguía, seguía ya lo recuerdo el ultimo pero no menos importante, su nombre era Lezpol compañero de Belial y Vergil, el era un poco extraño, comprendía completamente las atrocidades q hablaba Lilith, de muertes y asesinatos, pero también era una persona q sonreía mucho, nadie sabía por q, todos creía q ocultaba algo, pero como no se veía muy preocupado por eso(o lo ocultaba muy bien debajo de esa cálida sonrisa falsa) pero era como el loco enamorado de la luna, hablando de su amada, cosa q al ver a su amada, no era tan especial como él la veía, siempre era como esclavo y ella era una persona convenenciera, q c ocultaba bajo una cara no muy bonita, el estaba , como decirlo, …obsesionado, ,… si, obsesionado era la palabra adecuada para describirlo, el era un obsesivo compulsivo, doble cara , si,

Estas 5 personas eran "normales", tenían vidas normales, pero no sabían, q sus normales vidas cambiarían drásticamente, después de esa convención a la q irían, sus "vidas "¿cambiaran, como?, como yo lo decida

Fin del capítulo 00

hola

ia de ultimo quiero aclarar

que este fanfic lo escribimos en conjunto

__

mi amigo

sylar_vendetta y io nami-kitsu-kaze (o niponee_san) en otras paginas

y tiene un solo motivo

kmo se puede leer en el titulo es acerk de un proyecto entre el y io basados en el manga del gran mangaka seinen **Hiroya Oku**, este proyecto solo es una forma de imaginarnos como seria gantz en mexico

nuestro motivo **NO** es lucrar con la idea de este gran mangaka, mas bien es un tributo a este gran hombre

tampoco pude poner q era de gantz puesto que la pagina no la tiene agregada espero que despues de esto mundofanfiction anote a gantz como categoria

__

esto no tiene nada que ver con el gantz mexico q hay en taringa y no es plagio


	2. Capítulo 01: Rieles

Gantz: México

Capitulo 01: Rieles

…Y así llego el gran día,…cual?, … Pues el día de la convención a la cual se estaban preparando, (para mayores informes lean el cap. 00 soquetes) aquí es donde todo empezaría a tomar un nuevo rumbo las vidas de nuestros protagonistas, y empezarían a ver al mundo de diferente forma, pero como fue este día, fue así…

Los primeros en despertar son Dante y su hermana Lilith cada uno en su habitación miran el reloj este marca 9:29,Lilith comienza a preparar el desayuno, mientras su hermano toma un baño, una vez que ambos terminan lo que estaban haciendo checan su correo dándose cuenta que les había llegado la cadena de la q ya les habían hablado, pero no le prestan atención y deciden dirigirse a desayunar, el desayuno se va en una plática trivial, así como recomendaciones del mayor a su pequeña hermana, esta rápidamente termina sus alimentos se levanta de la mesa recoge los platos y los deja en el fregadero y se dirige a darse un baño rápido una vez terminado busca en sus gavetas* lo que usara cosa que no le toma mucho puesto que al igual que su hermano el contenido de las gavetas es ropa en tonalidades oscuros, una vez que todo estuvo en orden en la vivienda de los Dominé ambos muchachos se dirigieron a la estación del metro más cercana en este caso Tlatelolco, el trayecto hacia donde había quedado de verse seria corto solo tres estaciones desde Tlatelolco a Juárez eran alrededor de 6 minutos así que podían darse el lujo de salir no muy temprano de casa, una vez en la plataforma de este esperaron aproximadamente unos 5 minutos a su transporte cuando este abrió sus puertas los Dominé entraron a este 6 minutos después se encontraron en donde habían acordado verse con los demás ellos eran los primeros.

Minutos antes en otro lugar se encontraba Lezpol, un joven con ciertas manías algunas raras otras no tanto , entre sus manías se encontraba la de levantarse temprano para y checar su correo, nota que también le a llegado el mismo correo que a Dante y su hermana pero le vale un comino y se viste para como si fueran ocasiones especiales, esta era otra de sus manías, vestir de manera extraña para un joven de este siglo, camisa, pantalón de vestir, y un chaleco, de q color, una más de sus manías una que compartía con lo hermanos Dominé, el color negro, el estaba obsesionado con ese color, una vez que termino todo lo que debía hacer antes de irse a la convención y a salió de su casa al metro más cercano, y dependiendo de q línea era seria el vagón en el q c iría, como ya había dicho el tenia unas obsesiones muy extrañas, siempre acompañado de una sonrisa simple q siempre ponía daba un poco d escalofríos cuando llegabas a conocerlo, al salir del metro se da cuenta que no es el primero en llegar

El sol llego a los ojos de Vergil 40 minutos antes de la hora para le q fueron citados, con pesadez se levanta de la cama y lo primero q hace es rectificar el día para ver si no durmió demasiado y se perdió en el tiempo (otra vez) y al ver su calendario(de edición hentai) se queda contemplando la imágenes unos 10 y minutos se da cuenta, q si es el día, pero c le hace tarde, y solo se cambia, toma una taza d café expreso, apurado, sin ni siquiera pasarse un baño encima, pero eso si se perfuma, para q nadie lo note y así se va, pero no hay d q preocuparc ya q se baño anoche , ya q él es muy flojo para pararse temprano.

Belial es el último en llegar, saluda a todos y se acerca a Lilith para abrazarla, esta le corresponde el abrazo, mientras Dante envía una mirada con un poco de enojo pero no es un enojo de odio son unos leves celos de hermano mayor en parte, Lilith era más su hija que su hermana, bueno mejor prosigo, los 5 se reunieron afuera de la estación, de camino al salón donde se realizaba la convención platicaron sobre los apagones que se habían registrando esa mañana en varias estaciones del metro, una vez que compraron las entradas y ya en la convención se dedicaron a divertirse, olvidando lo demás.

Saliendo, todos ya hambrientos fueron a una pizzería que estaba cerca de ahí, juntaron lo que pudieron para comprar lo que iban a consumir, al terminar se dieron cuenta que solo tenían para irse en metro para su suerte, estaba funcionando así q entraron, compraron boletos y esperaron hasta que se subieron, en el transcurso hacia el vagón Dante y Lilith se preguntaban por q subieron, si ellso podían tomar un trolebús pero ambos recuerdan que ya solo les quedaban 6 pesos así que la idea de tomar un trolebús no podía ser.

Al momento de subir, van hacia el último vagón sin darse cuenta ,se dejaron guiar por una de las tantas obsesiones de Lezpol, se suben pasan 1 , 2 ,3,4,5,6,7 minutos y las puertas no cerraban, 3 minutos después lo hacen, el transporte y empieza a andar, con problemas, ya que iba frenando y arrancando, muy seguido, con mucha lentitud y sus ocupantes desesperados el metro llego a la estación de bellas artes, el vagón abre sus puertas dejando salir algunas personas, rápidamente las puertas vuelven a cerrarse, el tren avanza, pero se apaga de nuevo por completo, y todos ya desesperados por llegar se sientan y el metro se ha quedado a la mitad del túnel, el semáforo de la estación falla dejando al metro siguiente avanzar, en el piso sentados se encuentran nuestro protagonistas, Belial recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, Dante ve con una sonrisa la apenas perceptible escena entre su hermana y su amigo, un suspiro sale de los labios de Dante, como le gustaría que alguien le quisiera de ese modo, se siente un poco desesperado, pero Lilith le ha dicho que todo llega a su tiempo, mientras tanto Lezpol y Vergil matan el tiempo hablando sobre la nueva temporada de ese anime hentai que tanto les gusta, pasan 5 minutos más, sin saber q serian los últimos minutos de su vida efímera.

Un niño c fija en la ventanilla del vagón y ve q el metro de tras ya llego a la estación q dejaron pero nadie le presta atención al niño, después, el niño v q el tren avanza, le grita a su padre,

-¡creo q va a chocar con nosotros! – y el padre le contesta

-no es posible eso – pero al ver el niño dice q se caeca mas y mas, ya mas, el padre contesta

-mierda y es cierto – el metro de atrás sigue avanzando, y no se detiene, todos empiezan a desepérarse mas, y el metro esta mas y más cerca, sin intención de frenar y ellos ahí estancados , quedaban unos 30 segundos para que chocaran, esos fueron los segundos más largos de sus vidas , ya que no se detenía y se aceleraba mas y mas la gente se dio cuenta que no se detendría, seria su fin, y todos corrieron hacia la punta del vagón, otros intentaron abrir las puertas, pero no tenia caso, no se abrieron, 5 lograron salir por las ventanas , pero fueron solo niños y cabían por esas estrechas ventanas, todos se acumularon lo más alejados d ela orilla del impacto, faltaban 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…2…1…

Empezó el choque , fue casi instantáneo, nuestros protagonistas cerraron los ojos y tragaron saliva, sabían que era el fin pero no morirían solos empezaron a oír cómo se despedazaba el acero del que está hecho el vagón, después de eso se empezó a escuchar los gritos de las personas desesperadas por no morir, pero todo había sido decidido , todos estaba siendo triturados lentamente, el impacto si había detenido el tren, pero no lo suficiente , y aplastados entre fierros y tubos todos se destruían, el sufrimiento fue poco, todos destripándose, compactándose al mismo tiempo, era un baño de sangre, el metro seguía avanzando hasta la mitad del siguiente vagón, de ese vagón murieron pocos, nadie del primer vagón sobrevivo, pero … nuestro protagonistas abrieron los ojos, pero ya no estaban en el metro, estaban en una habitación, enfrente de ellos una esfera negra , y una niña de nos mas de 12 años… diciendo –Empiezan a llegar-

Fin del Capitulo 01: Rieles


	3. Capitulo 02: Esa habitación

Gantz: México

Capitulo 02: Esa habitación…

(En la mente de Dante)

_¿Joder, aquí llego?, no, no puede ser, puta madre porque me subí, y lo peor, porque se subió mi hermana, bueno, al menos, los 2 moriremos e iremos directo al infierno jajaja que mal_

(En la mente de Lillith)

_Porque ahora, porque ahora mi vida está en equilibrio, porque, es que yo no estaba destinada a ser feliz, porque ahora que tengo una familia estable y alguien que me ama no quiero morir, no aun_

(En la mente de Vergil)

_Me lleva, no me arrepiento de nada, jajajajaja, bueno solo de morir virgen y casto pero ya que_

(En la mente de Belial)

_No, ella no, llévame a mí, llévate a todos, pero a ella déjala vivir por favor_

(En la mente d Lezpol)

_Carajo, no pensé q mis obsesiones me matarían, carajo, y para colmo también se mueren ellos, bueno al menos no estaré solo en el mas allá _

Al abrir los ojos, ven lo que creen es un ángel vestido de negro que los escoltara hacia las puestas del infierno, pero ya viendo bien, es una niña, de no más de 12 años, un cuerpo que representaba la pureza de esa niña, ojos azules, como el mar, profundos, y un cabellos largo y rubio, que le llegaba a donde terminaba su espalda, que los ve a todos con una mirada tan cálida como era de esperarse en una niña de su edad, pero a la vez tan fría , que congela los corazones con tan solo verlos y dice

-_Empiezan a llegar, ¿cuantos más serán esta vez Gantz?-_

Los 5 le preguntan a la niña_, _

_-¿hemos muerto_? –Y las niña les contesta con una voz dulce

_-me temo que si pero este no es el paraíso infierno u otro mundo, y no están muertos del todo-_

_-Entonces que es este lugar?-_ pregunta Dante y la niña responde,

-_es un cuarto, espera a que lleguen los demás y veras_-,

- ¿los demás? Pregunta Lillith confundida.

En ese momento, ven que de la esfera sale una luz, parecida a un laser de colores, y apunta a un lado de ellos y como si fuera magia, ven como si formara un cuerpo, empezando con los pies, y poco a poco construyendo lo demás, es el cuerpo de un hombre, y a lado suyo el de un niño,

-¡es el niño! – Grita Belial, en efecto, era el niño y su padre que también habían muerto en ese vagón, de la misma manera ven llegar a una pareja mas de jóvenes de 15 años aproximadamente, después de eso, Lezpol se da cuenta de que la niña viste, como vestían los hombres de las fotos de la cadena que recibió esta mañana, y le pregunta_,_

_-¿que es este lugar? –_ En ese instante, todos, menos Lezpol y Dante van a ver por la ventana en qué lugar se encuentran, es la torre latinoamericana, localizan bellas artes, y el bosque de la alameda central de inmediato, mientras Lezpol y Dante le vuelven a hacer la pregunta a la niña_,_

_-¿qué es este lugar? –_ Y ella les contesta

_-¿por qué le preguntan a una niñita de 12 años de edad?-_, a lo que Lezpol responde,

-_eres la única, no está impresionada por esto, por lógica, tú ya sabes que es este lugar, no te asomes, porque ya sabes donde estas, eres tan obvia –_

_-jajajajajajaja-,_ la niña se ríe con una risa desquiciada _-son más listos que los ya habían venido, y por lo que veo ustedes ya saben un poco de esto –_

_-_ se supone que esto es un mito de internet – Contesta Dante seriamente,

-_yo ya sabía que el torpe de Gantz, no podía ocultarlo por siempre, jajajajajajaja les daré una ayuda, ya que me caen bien, si yo fuera ustedes, me pondría este traje_ –

Vergil pregunta, -¿_donde están los trajes?_

_-dentro de la esfera, no te angusties en un momento se abrirá_,- contesta la niña, los demás, intentan abrir las puertas, pero ven que no se abren, o lo q es peor aún, no las pueden ni siquiera tocar,

-no se van a abrir, nisiquiea lo intenten, Gantz ya ábrete para iniciar la matanza de hoy-dice la pequeña niña todos la miran, ella les dice, -se van a morir-

En ese momento, se abre la esfera, tocando una canción, tan peculiar, **la cucaracha***, con un teclado ya un poco acabado se escucha salir de la esfera, se abre repentinamente y solo Vergil, Dante y Lezpol se dirigen y buscan lo que parecieran trajes, pero solo encuentran extrañas armas y maletas con sus nombres, sin pensarlo 2 veces las toman, y los abren, eran los trajes, se van a el único pasillo al que se podía acceder y se cambian

-carajo ¿Cómo se pone esto? – pregunta Dante

-mierda tenemos quitarnos toda la ropa –dice algo molesto y sorprendido Vergil

-pues si no hay de otra ya que –dice Lezpol sin pudor alguno mientras se quita la roa interior

Al salir, los demás los vieron, y no pensaron, q a partir de ese momento, se convertirían en los salvadores del cuarto

La niña los mira, y dice, _-esto será más divertido q d costumbre-,_ ellos 3 intentan convencerlos d ponerse los trajes, a el niño, su padre, y a la pareja q c encontraba ahí, pero eso es inútil, se ven más interesado en las armas q en los trajes, en eso la esfera deja de tocar la canción y escribe lo siguiente

_84574rd05, 5u5 v!d45 h4n 73rm!n4d0, y 4h0r4 y0 h4r3 10 q y0 qu!3r4 (0n 5u5 nu3v45 v!d45 _

_3n73nd!d0_

Todos c sorprenden y al momento quedan riéndose a carcajadas, en ese momento salen, Lillith y su novio, sin el traje, y Dante les grita,

-_¡¡¡ por q no c lo pusieron!!! –_ ellos contestan,

-_ni locos vamos a salir con esa ropa, se puede ver casi todo _–

Vergil contesta -_no importas su apariencia, si esto es como internet dice, aquí empezara algo horrible_ – entonces Lezpol dice,

-_si no van a ponerse ese traje, al menos llévense armas –_ y se va a la cuarto de cambio, igual q la niña q ya estaba ahí y se tardan un poco, pero a salir, lucen como si nada, Dante le dice_, _

_-¡!! Te quitaste el traje ¡¡ -_ y les contesta,

-no, solo me puse la ropa encima, ellos tiene razón, si nos ven así afuera, llamaremos la atención, vamos, también pónganse algo encima, en es momento, la esfera dice lo siguiente

8u3n0, v30 q 14 m4y0r!4 y4 3574 1!574, 45! q 3mp323m05

541dr4n 4 m474r 4 3573 (48r0n

La esfera muestra la foto de alguien, con el nombre de:

p4n(h3n53,

c4r4c73r!57!c45, l3n70 un p0c0 70rp3 y l3 9u5ta l4 bu3n4 v!d4,

Al ver la foto es una persona normal, común y corriente, con una cadena en el cuello y con un aspecto un tanto desagradable

En ese momento la niña les da algo a Dante, Vergil, y Lezpol pareciera una espada, o algo así, y les dice,

-_tomen un arma de cada 1 (solo hay 2) y estarán listos, Gantz mándanos, ahora mismo – en _la esfera salen las siguientes letras

_1!5705, pu35 fu!m0n05_

Entonces el mismo laser q los trajo, parece deshacerlos -_y así empieza la caería,_ - grita la niña, y riendo como psicópata con lagrimas en los ojos es la primera en ser transferida…

Fin del Capítulo 02: Esa habitación…


End file.
